Nothing is really what it seems
by Laughing Siren
Summary: Yet another fic written by me and Minerva'sQuill, the summer before Harry's 6th year finds the order back at the Grimmuald Place with some strange goings on warning darkfic alert. LAST CHAPTER JUST POSTED FOLKS!
1. Default Chapter

(Hello people of the Ad/MM world : ) now sadly this is a dark fic involving one character to turn evil! But I won't tell you who just yet. Yet again this another fic written chapter each by me and the heavy writer Minerva'squill : ) this first chapter is by me! And we hope u all enjoy this fic : ) )  
  
Nothing is what it seems  
  
"Minerva?" Arthur asked.  
  
Minerva McGonagall opened her eyes. She saw the white plastered ceiling of her bedroom. A small candle burnt brightly. She could smell blood. She tried to sit up the pain was far too intense. She moaned and closed her eyes again letting her back hit the duvet softly. She opened her eyes again slowly.  
  
"Ouch." She moaned again. Her Brain was thumbing violently against her skull as if it wanted to get out. It was so dark she could hardly see. She watched as the black spot's slowly disintegrated bringing her visions back.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked more to herself then anyone else.  
  
"You're locked in your bedroom at Grimmauld Palace with the rest of the order, the boy who lived and his two sidekicks." Snape mumbled from the corner. He sounded angry. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Albus!" She moaned, before curling up into a taut ball and sobbed dimly.  
  
"He betrayed us Minerva. He lied to us. He's no better then Voldemort." Moddy sighed from the other side of the room.  
  
"How could he do this? I trusted him." Harry whimpered. He sounded so lost so young.  
  
"We all trusted him Harry dear. Just some things... some things go wrong. Nothing is what it may seem at first." Molly was weeping when she said this. She did her best to hide it, to be strong for her children. She was failing.  
  
Minerva tried to stand up to go over and comfort Molly. But her legs were too feeble. She felt so faint so vulnerable. Her flimsy body not moving when she commanded it to. It was infuriating. She screamed in rage, she detested not having control.  
  
"Minerva! Please control yourself if Dumbledore hears!" Molly started.  
  
"Let him hear. I want to see his ugly face," Moddy snapped dangerously.  
  
As if on command Albus appeared in the door way. He smiled, the smile didn't suit him. It was evil and foul.  
  
"I see our dear Professor McGonagall is awake good, good." He smirked faintly, catching Minerva's stunning eyes with his. Holding and eating her whole. She was deathly pale, but even with the black rings under her eyes. She was still gorgeous.  
  
"Why are you doing this Dumbledore? Why are you keeping us here?" Tonks asked her voice was little and pathetic.  
  
"I have planned this for a long time." He spoke clearly and full of confidence. He walked into the room slowly, closing the door behind him. He went and sat down next to a temporary paralyzed McGonagall. His hand caressing her frail cheek tenderly.  
  
"I've seen it over and over. The way those revolting mud-bloods and muggle's will take over our world. How us pure-bloods will die out. Be murdered in repulsive ways. I had to stop it, but all of you thought I had gone mad. You tried to deny me, kill me even. I put you up here, to make you come to your senses. The world is run by Muggle's and mud-bloods, it shouldn't be. It should be ruled by us, we pure-bloods. You have to understand that. I used to think we were all equal. But that was before I saw how they would turn. How the pure-bloods would die out. We need to get rid of all Mud-bloods and muggle's." His eyes shone passionately. That twinkle now replaced with something cruel.  
  
"Albus?" Minerva managed to gasp. "What vision are you talking about? Why would Muggle's do such a thing?"  
  
"Because they want the power only pure-bloods possess and because they can't have it. They envy us. And that envy turns to hate. Till eventually they want us dead. We have to kill them now before it's too late. There disgusting and filthy they must be destroyed!" He gripped her shoulders firmly.  
  
"Help me my love! Help me end this madness." Did he just call me my love? Minerva asked her self all sorts of thoughts now darting through her head, before she came back to her senses.  
  
"Albus... the only madness going on here is what you are thinking." Her voice was remorseful; Albus picked up on this rapidly. He let go of her, his wand now pointing out at Hermione who gasped slightly. Albus muttered the killing curse. The green light jumped out and imbedded it's self into Hermione's chest. Her body hit the ground noisily.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry and Ron screamed in unison dashing over to her side.  
  
"You bastard!" Ron screamed looking up at Dumbledore who was smiling brightly. He turned his wand then to Lupin. Shrieking the killing curse again. He then put his wand away.  
  
"Filthy Mud-bloods." He scowled. Harry had never noticed that most of the order was made up of pure-bloods. Minerva felt herself let out an agonising sob. Dumbledore turned to her, his white teeth flashing in the dim candle light. It was disgusting just two words, just two words and two people were dead never to return. Minerva felt like screaming again, but she held it in this time. She had to be strong, for the order's sake.  
  
(Review's r most welcome!) 


	2. posion

** _ Chapter 2_**  
  
"Don't cry my precious!" Albus told her as he sat down beside her again, his voice was so unfamiliar to what she was used too.  
  
Minerva grimaced as he ran one of his cold fingers over her pale lips, she wanted to pull away from him but her body would just not listen to her. The pain in her head was finally dulling but she was still temporary paralyzed and she didn't know why.  
  
"In time you will all realise that I am right," Albus informed them all as he got to his feet and made his way towards the door.  
  
Arthur got to his feet and was about to confront the older wizard when his wife and Tonks held him back. Albus simply laughed at Arthur and then swept out of the door and locking it behind him.  
  
The mood in Grimmauld place was dark and tears were falling for the death of Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger. Severus and Alastor had found some sheets in a nearby wardrobe and had draped them over the broken bodies of the dead while the other members of the order mourned for them.  
  
How could they have got Albus Dumbledore so wrong, why did none of them pick up on the twisted mind that he had kept hidden from them all for so many years. Just a few hours ago they would have stood shoulder to shoulder with this man and fought for the light side but now he was dark, darker than the dark lord himself. They had stared in shock as he had cast the killing curse on their friends; the look on his face as he pointed his wand at them had been of pleasure.  
  
Minerva tried to sit up in bed but once again her battered body denied her. She felt a hand come to a rest on her lower back and a hand on her arm which her helping sit up. She looked around to see who the hands belonged to and saw that it was Severus Snape.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked his voice full of genuine concern.  
  
"I don't know Severus." she answered honestly. "I just don't know."  
  
"I do believe that is the way we are all feeling." he answered grimly  
  
"Why can't I move?" she asked  
  
"Don't you remember?" Severus replied.  
  
"If I did," she snapped "would I be asking you?"  
  
"Albus cast a spell on you Minerva when you were trying to protect Harry," explained Severus "We have no idea what he cast but all we know is that it knocked you out and paralyzed you."  
  
"Oh Severus!" she said, her voice unsteady "how did we get him so wrong?"  
  
Minerva looked around the room; she saw Harry and Ron being comforted by a distraught Molly Weasley and by the window stood Tonks and Alastor, holding each other for comfort and support.  
  
"Severus," Minerva whispered, not wanting to bring attention to herself "what are we going to do about Remus and Hermione?"  
  
Severus shook his head indicating that he had no idea what was to become of the dead bodies, he took her by surprise when he reached for her hand and took it in his own, squeezing it softly.  
  
"GET YOUR HAND OFF HER!!!" bellowed a voice from the doorway.  
  
Everyone turned around to where the voice had come from, only to see that Albus had returned to their makeshift prison. They watched in uncertainly as he strode across the bedroom over to where Severus and Minerva were sitting. Severus found himself pushed violently up against the wall by the angry looking ex headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
"Don't touch what isn't yours." growled Albus.  
  
He let Severus slide to the floor and turned around to face the others.  
  
"I need to borrow the lovely Minerva for a while!" he told them  
  
They watched in horror as Albus bent down and scooped the temporary paralyzed professor up in his arms.  
  
"Don't touch me!" snapped Minerva angrily as she tried to wiggle out of his arms.  
  
"Ssshhh!" he told her.  
  
"Put her down!" growled Alastor Moody as he stood forward.  
  
"You're not taking her anywhere." said Arthur, coming to stand beside the Auror.  
  
"You can't stop me!" replied Albus, his eyes laughing at them "you have no wands and I do. If you get in my way, you will end up like the filthy mud bloods."  
  
"Don't do anything!" warned Minerva who was still cradled in his arms, she sounded braver that she actually felt but she couldn't risk anymore lives "I'll be fine"  
  
"You have my word that no harm will come to her" said Albus with a dark smile.  
  
"Your word," laughed Harry "look where it got us."  
  
As quick as a flash Albus pulled out his wand and pointed it at the young wizard.  
  
"Don't!" snapped Minerva "leave the boy alone, you have me."  
  
"Very well" answered Albus.  
  
Minerva looked over his shoulder as he carried her out of the room before the door closed behind them, she mouthed  
  
"Try and get out of here."  
  
Minerva'sQuill  
  
(Thank you to all who reviewed... Reviewer Date Chapter Type Morgana-Alex 2004-05-03 1 Signed I really don't know... But Minerva'sQuill is scary she manages to update loads! It takes me ages, yes I apologise for that. Liz O'Brien 2004-05-02 1 Anonymou s Sorry the update took so long! LinZE 2004-05-02 1 Signed Is he?? I thought he would be classed as a half-blood or pure0blood as both his parents had magical power's... maybe I'm wrong though... I really don't know : ( Catwoman99 2004-05-01 1 Signed Thanx for reviewing! I guess it was a bit of a dramatic start Hogwarts Duo 2004-05-01 1 Signed I wish it was.....


	3. Tainted love

"Yeah a update so soon! I'm so proud of my self!"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Albus carried Minerva into another dark room; he threw her on the bed very gently. Before sprawling out next to her, he forced Minerva to curl up to him. Her long slim frame pushed against his. He held her tightly even though he could fell her squirming lightly against him. He waited, she stopped after a while, after she realised it was useless. She found her head pressed against his chest abruptly, his scent was intoxicating. He waited till her breathing was back to its normal pace, before tilting her head up and looking at her eyes. They were such beautiful eyes, eyes that at one point would have been holding a dazzling innocence. She watched as his face moved closer to hers.  
  
His nose brushing with hers, his lips meeting his. She knew it was wrong to kiss him, she tried to move back to get away from him but his lips were so tender and the pounding in her head so agonizing. She felt herself slowly start to kiss him back; she managed to stop herself eventually. But it was so tempting, so tempting to kiss him back again, so tempting to open the mouth his tongue was hungrily poking at. He was insistent; he didn't brake away from her till he ran out of air. His hand moved up her body tenderly he stopped when he reached her neck.  
  
"I love you." The words slipped from his mouth so effortlessly, as if he had been born to say them.  
  
"And I you Albus, but we can't. What you are doing is wrong, I can't be apart of it." Diminutive silvery tear's fell down her icy cheeks. His hand started to caress her neck leisurely.  
  
"Wrong my love?"  
  
"You're killing innocent people Albus!" She partially shrieked at him.  
  
"They may seem innocent now my love. But in time you will see I am right. Please join me Minerva! I can't do this with out you by my side." How tempting it was to say yes.  
  
"I can't Albus." She snapped. "And you know it." He sighed when he next looked at her.  
  
"Did you enjoy our kiss?"  
  
"No." She lied, and he knew it. Her eyes gave her away. Yes they screamed Hell yes.  
  
"I can't join you Albus... please let me go. Please let the children go."  
  
"I can't my love." He looked so clam almost like the Albus she had always known.  
  
"Why not? Do you want them to join you or something?"  
  
"Yes Minerva I do but I want you more. But I can't just give this up; I have to keep you here eventually you will see what I am doing is right and you will join me!" His eyes were suddenly cruel again.  
  
"You have to stay here." He muttered to himself, before climbing of the bed and walking to the door.  
  
"No! Albus please let them go Albus." She pleaded, she looked so defenceless.  
  
"I can't Minerva."  
  
"At least take me back to their room let me stay with them. I don't want to be on my own." He sighed in pure frustration.  
  
"Fine." He mumbled before picking her up again. He carried her easily into the murky prison again. The prisoner's looked up when he entered. He plopped Minerva back on the bed and left with out a word. The order watched as he closed the door and locked it again. Minerva felt three people sit on her bed. She looked up to see Alastor, Severus and Tonks. Arthur, Molly and the children were all curled up into the corner sleeping delicately.  
  
"What happened?" Alastor growled in a low tone.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Minerva grumbled forcing herself to lie back against the bed.  
  
"Why was he so angry at Severus for touching you?" Tonks asked, not noticing the warning look shot by Alastor.  
  
"Apparently he loves me and wants me to be his queen." Minerva replied stiffly.  
  
"And you said?" Snape urged gently.  
  
"Not in a thousand years."  
  
"Good girl, that no god son of a..."  
  
"Alastor!" Minerva barked.  
  
"Maybe Molly has the right idea; maybe everything will be clearer after a good night's rest."  
  
"I guess." Tonks answered. The three people got up very slowly; each went and found a small space to sleep in. Tonks joined Molly and her children, while Snape curled into the darkest corner. Alastor on the other hand sat at the end of Minerva's bed. He knew sleep wouldn't come to him tonight there was no point even trying he would stay up, watch and think.  
  
Hogwarts Duo Oh yes definitely a logical explanation just probably not what you're thinking... and I guess sweet and lovable isn't much of a way to describe Albus anymore

Minerva Gwendolyn McGonagall hogwartsprofessorcsonline.net Yeah happy dance is good for you! I'll try and update lots to keep the music going

Minerva Black I updated soon! Yes I am very proud of myself :)

Morgana-Alex Yep I guess ur right they all lived happily ever after may not be good ending! lol Well there's lotsa fluff going on so me and Minerva'sQuill just thought to break it up a bit. Dre Hey! Glad its for ur liking!

Catwoman99 Oh she'll figure it out all right. Lights go down with lots of evil laughter yep living example that chocolate is bad! Well your right I'm trying hard to cut down deaths now. Don't want people to start hating me... again.

LinZE Haha! I for once have took less then a week to update. (Yep I deserve a medal... or not)


	4. A new plan

Chapter 4- a new plan  
  
It was late. Alastor Moody didn't know how late it was because the grandfather clock that was standing in the corner had stopped tickling days ago, he wasn't sure how many days they had been held up in the make shift prison.  
  
He looked around the quiet room and found that everyone was still asleep, he had watched them during the night and none of them had been sleeping soundly. A soft moan from the other side of the bed caught his attention; he immediately looked around and saw that Minerva was tossing and turning in her sleep for the third time that night. He moved across the bed and placed a scarred hand on her shoulder. Minerva's eyes flew open in fright but mellowed when she saw that it was only Alastor.  
  
"Are you okay Minerva?" he asked her, his voice hushed as he didn't want to wake any of the others.  
  
Minerva nodded in reply and went to sit up; to her delight she found that she finally had control of her own body. It felt so good to feel her legs again and now at least she could and figure out a way to get them out of here. She sat up in bed and tucked her feet underneath her.  
  
Alastor noticed a sad glint in her green eyes as she looked out of the barred window. He cautiously took hold of her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"We must get the children out of here." she said suddenly  
  
"How?" questioned Alastor, he had been sat up all-night trying to think of a plan to get them all out of there alive and had come up with nothing.  
  
"We could pretend to join him!" she said softly "He will think he has us and then we could escape."  
  
"He wouldn't fall for it Minerva!" replied Alastor, shaking his head.  
  
"I could convince him." Minerva answered as she turned around to look at Alastor. "I know I can. He wants us all to follow him but also wants me by his side more than anything. Of course, we can't all side with him straight away as that would cause him to question."  
  
"Minerva!" said Alastor, his voice soft but stern "You can't deny your feeling for him; it may lead you or all of us to our deaths. It's too bigger a risk."  
  
Minerva slipped off the bed and unsteadily made her way over to the window, she looked out into the midnight blue sky and sighed sadly. She wrapped her arms around her and let a small tear fall down her face.  
  
"I fell in love with a lie Alastor, the Albus we see know is not the man I fell in love with." she finally said, her voice barely a whisper "I will do anything to get this children out of here and safe. I have already failed Hermione and Remus, I will not fail again."  
  
Alastor joined her by the window and looked out. He longed to be out of this place, he knew that he was beginning to go mad and part of him agreed with Minerva. They were all guilty of failing Hermione and Remus, they should have done something, they could have some how overpowered Albus using brute force. Minerva's plan could work but he knew that it was a big risk to take. Alastor had known Minerva since their school days together, he had always admired her and her will to do the best for her friends and students, he also knew of her stubborn streak and knew that she would go through with this no matter what the personal cost to herself.  
  
"We shall discuss this in the morning with the others." he told her  
  
"Thank you!" she replied, before turning and planting a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
Written by Minerva's Quill 2004 


	5. We are the nobodies

* * *

Yesterday I was dirty

Wanted to be pretty

I know now that I'm forever dirt,

We are nobodies Want to be some-bodies

We're dead and know just who we are  
  
Marilyn Manson- The nobodies  
  
Chapter 5 - Nobodies  
  
"Alastor?" Minerva asked the cold night air.  
  
"Yeah?" She couldn't see where the reply came from but she guessed he was near the door.  
  
"I don't think we should tell the order our plan Alastor."  
  
"And why not?" She still couldn't see him, but she could feel his magical eye staring right through her body.  
  
"Not all of them are very good actors. And I'm sure Albus would notice something... but if they don't know then there is nothing to suspect. You can tell them after, but before hand probably wouldn't be the best idea." Her eyes adjusted to the dim light and she found herself looking at Molly and the children.  
  
"Smart... ok once you're gone I'll tell them the plan."  
  
"You seem more approving now."  
  
"Nope I just know I can't stop you. No point wasting energy." He let of one of his rare smiles before his face turned emotionless again. Dawn came slowly. Molly awoke just before the sun managed to hit her eyes. She looked around; maybe she had expected it all to be a nightmare.  
  
"Good morning Alastor. Is Minerva back yet?" Molly was trying to be cheery as always.  
  
"She's on the window sill." And indeed she was, bathed in the orange glow of the sun-rise. Her long hair spilling down her back, her head rested against the bars now placed there. Her back curved lightly.  
  
"Don't wake her; she didn't sleep much last night."  
  
"I wonder what she's thinking. This must so hard for her, harder then anything I could be feeling now." Molly mumbled from Alastor's shoulder.  
  
"Why do say that?"  
  
"She loved him; we all loved him in someway. As a friend, teacher, mentor and a boss. She loved him as all four and so much more. I saw it in her eyes when she looked at him. The affection there, the loyalty. She loved him more then words can say. And he's just ripped her heart out and thrown it away. Yet she doesn't cry she try's so hard to be strong, for her children. For her friends. We can't let her do it alone we have to be there for her." She was crying again.  
  
"Mom?" Ron moaned as he woke up.  
  
"Yes darling?" Molly answered.  
  
"Nothing... Harry, Harry wake up!" Ron punched Harry in the arm lightly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The aliens have come to take you away." Ron answered; Harry opened his eyes at this.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"McGonagall's back." Ron blurted out trying to make conversation.  
  
"Good." Harry replied closing his eyes again. He couldn't get to sleep though. And Tonks was up now so she was making as much noise as humanly possible. Ever one was awake now, even Snape who was sitting alone in a corner. Arthur was pacing about trying to look happy while Tonks was rummaging in the cupboards.  
  
"How can she sleep through that noise?" Snape moaned as Tonks started to move the boxes around.  
  
"She isn't really asleep. Knowing her she just has her eyes closed. I'll see..." Alastor snarled.  
  
"Planning on getting up today?" Alastor's voice boomed inside Minerva's head.  
  
"Get out of my head Alastor." Minerva transmitted back to his head. They had always enjoyed having Telepathic powers. Always very helpful. Moody got up and walked over to Minerva lazily. He turned and sank on the window sill in front of her.  
  
"Thirsty?" She nodded. He handed her his flask she drank a little bit from it. She opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Don't expect any special treatment like that again!" He barked doing his flask back up.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it." She looked around the room, her eyes feel upon Tonks.  
  
"What is she doing?"  
  
"Digging for freedom!" Tonks muffled voice came.  
  
"I don't think that will work some how." The cold voice came from the doorway. They all whirled around to see Albus standing there in robes of deep purple. He stalked into the room unhurriedly, his eyes stabbing into Minerva. He came to the window and looked at Alastor.  
  
"Well move them." He snapped. Alastor growled a bit but did as he was told, Albus sat down gracefully. His lips finding Minerva's neck as his hands caressed her waist tenderly, before moving up her body leisurely.  
  
"I missed you last night." He whispered into her ear, his breath cold and sharp.  
  
"Why did you send me that dream?"  
  
"Oh you did see it. That my love, my passion was my vision that is what will happen in but 12 years time if we don't stop it." Albus answered loudly.  
  
"And what if your visions are a lie?" Minerva implied. Albus just shrugged.  
  
"We all want to be somebody Minerva and the minute we are nobodies this would turn us into someone. This is your chance, our chance. Join me now!" Albus said forcefully. Minerva just looked at him.  
  
"I'm a no-body?" Albus nodded.  
  
"Join me Minerva, be mine." He smiled almost evilly. "Will you join me?"  
  
"She'll never join you!" Arthur snapped from the other side of the room.  
  
"Let her answer!" Albus growled dangerously.  
  
"I want to be some-body Albus I want to be something, something people remember...Yes." Minerva answered finally.  
  
(Thank you to every one who is still reading this story!)  
  
This chapter was written by- Angeldust Aka Evilwoman


	6. Betrayal

(Written by Minerva'sQuill!)  
  
Chapter 6- Betrayal  
  
Albus could not contain his delight at hearing Minerva mutter the word that he most wanted to hear. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her with all the passion that had built up in him over the years. He released her from the kiss and smiled softly at her, at that point Minerva was sure she had just seen the old Albus she knew and loved. He took her delicate hand in his and led through the room, past the shocked members of the order. He locked the door behind them and left his prisoners to brood while he enjoyed his queen.  
  
Back inside the make shift prison, the silence was broken.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin just happened?" asked Tonks  
  
"She has deserted us!" said Severus Snape dryly "the high and mighty Minerva  
  
McGonagall has turned her back on us."  
  
"I don't believe it!" remarked Molly "she wouldn't do to it us."  
  
"Well she clearly just did!" snapped Severus.  
  
"Don't snap at Molly." warned Arthur coming to his wife's defence.  
  
"Why are you so bloody calm Moody?" demeaned Severus, daggers shooting from his lifeless black eyes when he turned to look at the Auror. "Don't you know what this means? We have no chance now."  
  
"Why don't you shut up Severus," said Tonks "getting worked up isn't going to help any of us."  
  
"Professor McGonagall would never do this to us." said Harry  
  
"That's what we thought about Dumbledore." replied Ron quietly.  
  
"If you will just listen to me," said Moody "Minerva has not deserted us."  
  
"But she..........." began Severus  
  
"Shut up!" Alastor told him "Minerva has gone with him so she can try to get us out of here. We didn't tell you because we wanted your reactions to be genuine."  
  
"You let her do this?" questioned Molly. Her voice full of worry.  
  
"She wouldn't let me talk her out of it," replied Alastor "we all know what  
  
Minerva is like."  
  
"She could die." said Tonks  
  
"She knew the risks," replied Alastor "there was no other way."  
  
"Alastor do you think it was wise letting her do it," said Arthur seriously  
  
"Considering her feelings for the man."  
  
"Minerva and I discussed this," replied Alastor "she assures me that she knows what she is doing and the feelings she had for him have gone because she wasn't the man she thought."  
  
"Oh I do hope Minerva is okay." sobbed Molly,  
  
"Minerva will not let us down." said Alastor.  
  
(Thank you to everyone who is still reading this fic! ( Also a little bit of advertisement for me Angeldust aka Evilwoman... I'm looking for someone who would be willing to write a co fic with me. If any one is up for this please e-mail me at Beanie11hotmail.com.) 


	7. coming

(Yay a update! This chapter was brought to you from the depths of Angeldust- aka- Evilwoman's room. Enjoy!)  
  
Chapter 7- Coming  
  
Albus clutched his new queen firmly, her pale, slick body now damp and hot. She was asleep he was sure of that, she was a sight though. Her long hair tangled down her naked back, the sea of black bringing out the paleness of her skin. She was beautiful, maybe that was one of the reasons he chose her. Beauty combined with intelligence what could be better? He always had admired her ever since her student years. She was quite something this woman, something that should not be wasted. He ran his warm hands down her back softly, she moaned timidly.  
  
"Morning," he greeted her affectionately.  
  
"Good morning Albus." She sighed moving her body closer to him. It felt so good to be in his arms, even through the circumstances were awful. This was going to be a lot harder then she had planned. It was a beautiful morning; the summer sun delicately kissed the earth. Everything green and wonderful exactly the opposite from the prison she had been stuck in. Prison... her friends and students were still in there, she wondered who would be next to join Albus. She secretly hoped it was one of the children. They were so young they didn't deserve to be put through such things. The two screams interrupted her thoughts; She sat bolt upright forgetting about her nudity. Albus watched as the covers slid down her lissom body. It wasn't very often the great Minerva McGonagall lost it like that; the look of panic on her face was stunning. Albus sat up and pulled Minerva closer to him.  
  
"I sent Molly and Ginny my vision," he explained as his hands explored her unclothed figure. "Come here." He growled pulling her even closer.  
  
"Albus," Minerva groaned lightly as he pulled her onto his lap. "Maybe... we should get dressed and check on the order?" Albus pondered over it for a while.  
  
"Very well." He answered pushing Minerva of his lap. The order sat in silence when their captor and his new 'love' slave entered their hole of depression. Minerva lent against the doorframe as Albus walked over to Molly.  
  
"Coming my dear," He beamed down at her. "You see Minerva is a very beautiful woman and can do almost anything with her wand. Yet she couldn't cook to save her life, and magical food seems to always taste like plastic." He held his hand out to Molly, which she took uncertainty.  
  
"Come children, Albus is offering us so much. It would be rude to not take it." Molly stood up and grabbed Ginny sharply on the collar.  
  
"Molly?" Arthur gasped he had always been a brilliant actor.  
  
"I'm sorry Arthur but Albus is right. Don't you see that darling? Come one Ron, Harry." The two boys didn't they just stared up in horror. Molly practically dragged Ginny out of the room. There was something fishy going on Albus told himself, he could sense it. Maybe the order, were lying to get out, he turned around and looked at Minerva she was smiled brilliantly at him. What did it matter even if they were they was no chance they would leave the house. The four of them left the room and locked the door.  
  
(Doesn't that little button look shiny? I want to press it! Go on press the little button!) 


	8. help

(Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and maybe be kind enough to leave a review?)  
  
Chapter 8- Help?  
  
"Molly!" said Albus; his voice was soft and sleek as he spoke "I am in need of a feast. I have worked up quite an appetite."  
  
Albus forcefully pulled Minerva into his arms and kissed her hungrily, his hands roaming freely over her robed body and lingering at her breast.  
  
Molly couldn't help but notice how Minerva stiffened at his touch and how she didn't respond to his kiss. Albus pulled away from his new queen and looked at her with a gaze that went straight through her. He raised his hand and for one dreadful moment Minerva thought he was going to hit her but instead, he ran his fingers over her lips.  
  
"Gone all shy have we my dearest?" he questioned as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"I don't really like an audience Albus." she replied  
  
"Then we shall we retire to the bedroom!" said Albus as he nuzzled into her neck and gently bit it. "Molly, bring us our meal once it's prepared."  
  
Molly nodded as Albus took hold of Minerva's hand and led her out of the kitchen.  
  
"Mum!" whispered Ginny "Do you think the Professor is okay? She didn't look it!"  
  
"I don't think she is comfortable about the position she is in my dear girl. She will be fine; Minerva McGonagall is made of strong stuff."  
  
As the words spilled out of her mouth, Molly couldn't help but think that Minerva had taken on something that even she couldn't handle.  
  
"But mum what's he doing to her?" carried on Ginny.  
  
Before Molly could answer her youngest child, she was thankfully interrupted by the woman in question.  
  
"Molly!" said Minerva softly but with a hint of urgency "I can't be long, he thinks I have just nipped to the bathroom. Here take this and keep it safe till the time comes to use it."  
  
Molly looked down at the vial of orange liquid that Minerva had just handed to her.  
  
"What is it?" asked Molly, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It will buy us some time to get out of here. When you see Harry get him to explain to Alastor about the tunnels under the house, Sirius told him about them. We can use them to escape when the time is right."  
  
"Minerva, please be careful!" pleaded Molly, taking Minerva's cold hands in hers and squeezing them.  
  
"Please don't worry Molly," answered Minerva with a small smile "I just have to be careful not to arouse suspicion but I am fine."  
  
"Minerva we need you!" said Molly  
  
"I won't let you down Molly," replied Minerva "keep the vial safe! I've got to get back."  
  
Minerva started to make for the door but Molly pulled her into a tight comforting embrace and Ginny joined the two older witches.  
  
"I'll contact Alastor tonight and he can tell you what's happening." whispered Minerva into Molly's ear before pulling away from her friends embrace.  
  
"How?" asked Molly  
  
"I'll let Alastor explain that to you," answered Minerva "you both keep safe too, he suspects something."  
  
Molly watched with concern as Minerva swept out the kitchen for the second time before turning back and carrying on with preparing the feast Albus Dumbledore wanted.  
  
By Minerva's Quill 


	9. sad but true

(By Angeldust aka Evilwoman! Sorry I took me so long to update as I said before I'm hopeless : ( )

Chapter 9-Sad but true

Minerva sat at the end of the bed; her hands clasped together firmly as she talked to Alastor and told him of her plan.

"I see... I think I'll send Ronald next he isn't eating properly. Then maybe Snape the git's just sitting and sulking." Minerva was so wrapped up in her conversation she didn't even notice that Albus had finished his meal and was watching her intently; she had wrapped herself up in the black silk sheets and sat at the end of the bed. Not a bad sight. After a while she seemed to sense the eyes that were boring into her, She turned and saw Albus staring at her.

"I have to go Alastor stay safe."

"And you Min and you." She was suddenly surrounded by silence that was until she felt and heard a deep breathing on her neck and ears as Albus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap easily.

"What are you doing?" He asked issuing her a very odd look.

"Nothing darling just thinking." She answered oddly, running her delicate fingers up and down his slightly worn chest.

"About what?" He answered dangerously his long fingers digging into her back.

"Nothing important." She knew as soon as the words fell out her mouth she had said the wrong thing. Before she could say anything to take it back she found her back hitting the bed heavily while Albus gripped her shoulders tightly.

"Don't try my patience today Minerva, the order are up to something that much I can tell. I hate not knowing everything Minerva, and you keeping things from me, is not helping." He said all this very quickly he growled at her ever so softly, Minerva was reminded of a lion that had just lost there pray. Minerva went to lift her hands up but his grip was vice, like.

"I'm sorry Albus I was thinking about us and how much I love you." She smiled at him as he grip lessoned, she brought a hand up to the back of his head and pulled him down for what should have been a small tender kiss but that slowly morphed in a much deeper kiss containing that unholy passion Albus held. She felt a shiver run down her spine as Albus slowly began to untangle her from the dark covers. Crushing her lips with his. He pulled away from her and threw the covers onto the floor heavily. He nuzzled into her neck gently before nibbling at her ears.

"I love you." The words rolled of his tongue so easily that Minerva almost believed them. After all here she was in the arms she had dreamed about for so many years, with his soft voice telling her that he did love her and not just her body. Albus... sweet gentle Albus. She thought to herself. You don't know the meaning of love anymore. She couldn't stop the stray tear that glided down her cheek.

"And I love you Albus." She muttered and sadly it was true.

(Go on leave a nice little review plz!!!!)


	10. mourning for the love i have lost

(A message from Angeldust-aka-Evilwoman! Hello! Well I'm planning on updating both Nothing is really what it seems and birth into darkness every Wednesday and Sunday so watch out for updates people!)

Chapter 10 - Mourning for the love I lost

By Minerva's Quill

Alastor had heard her words and his concern grew for her. He should have not let her undertake the task; she was too vulnerable when it came to Albus Dumbledore. The man who was currently sharing her bed with her loved her and when they were together; he was almost the man he used to be. She loved him and Alastor knew that bufingers over the plans of the house "this is our way out for sure."

"I hate to bring this up," said Arthur Weasley quietly "but wouldn't Albus know about these, after all he secured the house."

"Albus couldn't know about these Arthur," explained Tonks "only a handful of people know about these and you have to have some family connection."

"We must buy are time." said Moody as he looked at the happy faces, it had been a long time squietly "but wouldn't Albus know about these, after all he secured the house."

"Albus couldn't know about these Arthur," explained Tonks "only a handful of people know about these and you have to have some family connection."

"We must buy are time." said Moody as he looked at the happy faces, it had been a long time since they had anything to smile about. "Minerva tells me that he suspects something so we must be on guard."

Severus got to his feet and stalked over to the window; he slammed his fists against the glass and closed his eyes.

"Severus!" warned Arthur

"I don't give a damn if he hears me," snapped Severus "I want to wrap my hands around his neck and kill him. I've killed many a man with my bare hands."

"Severus," yelped Tonks "not in front of the children."

"They have seen worse," replied Severus looking over at Ron and Harry who were still crouched over the map. "I'll go to him next. He knows I still have darkness within me and he expects my loyalty. I will leave it a few days of course but I believe he will come to me."

"If you're sure." replied Alastor looking at the former death eater, he wasn't sure about the potions master but this was no time to start doubting his fellow prisoners.

Back in the master bedroom, Minerva looked down at the sleeping man curled up in her arms. In his sleep, he looked so kind and so peaceful. He was holding on to her tightly and she could feel his hot breathe on her bare shoulder. She wanted to pull the black stain sheets over her so she could at least, retain some modesty but she didn't dare move in case she woke him. Intense emotions were running through her body and no matter what she did, she couldn't stop thinking about the old Albus. Had it all been a show or had something happened to him, had he been put under some type of curse but she shook her head as she knew that it would of have to have been some powerful curse to turn the great Albus Dumbledore bad.

Tears began to fall from her emerald green eyes as she thought about Remus and Hermione. The tears continued to fall as she mourned for the Albus Dumbledore that she used to know.

The sleeping man stirred in her arms, she felt him lift his head from her shoulder and she could feel his eyes boring into her.

"Tears Minerva?" he questioned as he sat up in bed and let his fingers run up and down her naked body coming to a rest above her left breast.

Minerva cursed herself for letting her emotions get the better of her, he would want to know answers and she didn't know what to tell him.

"I do hope that you aren't planning anything Minerva," he hissed "I would hate to kill you, you know as I am very fond of you."

"I wouldn't plan anything my lord." she replied softly

"I am not so sure," he carried on as his nails dug into her skin "perhaps I should give you a warning!"

Minerva's eyes widened as she felt a searing pain shoot through her body and when she looked down, she noticed that she was bleeding. She bit her lips; she would not give him the satisfaction of her tears and pain. Albus placed the small knife back on the table; she hadn't even seen him reach for it. Albus placed his fingers over the deep cut on her left breast as he looked into her eyes; he mumbled some carefully chosen words and the cut disappeared.

"I didn't want to do that dearest Minerva," he whispered as he lowered his head and kissed her "I know that you wouldn't turn against me as you love me. I know that you love me despite yourself and I love you Minerva. I want us to be together, rule together my love and we will. You're beautiful Minerva, so powerful and I need you as a man."

"Must it be like this Albus?" she asked sounding braver than she felt.

"YES!" he snapped before roughly kissing her on the lips. "I will fetch Severus tomorrow, I think a few curses will bring him to his knees and he will join me."

(Please leave a nice little review it will make our day ï 


	11. A torture untold!

(Hi all I'm sorry I haven't updated this for a while ï 


	12. pain

Chapter 12: Pain

Severus Snape's cry filled the small room at Grimmuald place; it seemed the echo around the nearly empty house. Minerva tried to hold back her tears as she saw her colleague squirming on the floor in pain; she quickly released the Cruciatus curse and stared sadly at the man on the floor.

"Do it again!" ordered Albus Dumbledore, a ghastly smile on his face.

"No!" whispered Minerva

"Do you refuse me?" said Albus becoming angry.

He grabbed her wand hand and held her wrist firmly in his hand, he pointed the wand towards Severus who was crouched on the floor in ball and who was whimpering softly.

"Very well," he told her "we shall do it together!"

Minerva tried to drop the wand but Albus had put his hand over hers and he was also holding the wand.

"Crucio!" cried Albus at the top of his voice.

Severus was hit by the curse for the second time but refused to scream out in pain, he bit down hard on his lips as the unbearable pain shoot through his tired body. He would taste the taint of blood in his mouth and realised that he had bitten his lip. Albus was holding the curse for such a long time; it would surely kill Severus if it went on for much longer. The rest of the order watched defenceless, they wanted to help but they couldn't they had no wands and Albus would be able to kill all of them if they tried to intervene. Tonks grabbed hold of Harry and Ron and turned their faces away from the scene in front of them, she could mask their eyes but she couldn't stop them for hearing the manic laughter coming from Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster they used to adore.

Minerva could take it no longer; she used all the force she had to pull her hand from his grip. The wand fell to the floor as Minerva dropped to her knees beside the shaking body of Severus Snape. She held him in her arms as the shaking subsided, she tried to soothe the pain she had caused by whispering gentle words and rocking him.

"Oh Severus," she said softly "I am so sorry that I did that you."

"You had too!" replied Snape who could hardly speak "I understand."

Albus watched the scene in front of him, anger flowing through his body as he stared at Minerva and Severus. His angry eyes flashed around the room and then returned to bore into Minerva's body. Albus bent down and grabbed hold of Minerva's arms and forced her to her feet, he locked his arm around her waist and held her tightly.

"I'll deal with you later," he told her angrily before picking up his wand again and pointing it back at Severus and muttered the Cruciatus curse again.

"Stop it Albus!" pleaded Minerva who was trying to break free from his grip.

"No!" replied Albus and then he shouted the curse again.

Albus finally released Severus from the curse; he kicked the broken man on the floor with his hard toed boots and then spat on him before laughing again. Minerva had stopped struggling against his hold; tears were falling from her emerald green eyes. Severus wasn't moving at all, she couldn't even make out if he was breathing or not.

"Right now my dear!" Albus hissed at Minerva "I'll deal with you now but in private."

"No!" exclaimed Alastor Moody

"Did you say something Moody?" asked Albus as he glared at the ex Auror with his wand raised.

Moody looked at Minerva who shook her head as her tears continued to fall.

"I thought not!" said Albus with a twisted smile.

Minerva felt his grip on her tight as he moved towards the door; Minerva lost her footing and then found herself, being dragged from the room and along the dark corridor.

A/n: sorry it's just a short chapter

Minerva's quill


	13. who am i

Chapter 13- Who am I

"Albus please… please don't. Severus he means nothing… he's like a son to me. Please Albus… there's no one else just you I swear Albus please. Please no more!" Minerva screamed loudly. She was pleading; Minerva had never been the type of woman to plead yet she did now. Her long hair tangled and dirty fanned around her body. His hands ran up and down her long lean thighs, his sharp uncut nails digging into her delicate flesh.

"Who do you think you are Minerva? You defy me for the second time! I warned you the first time darling you don't get warned twice. Yet no you don't stop their do you no… you run to another man. You comfort him… he deserved what he got Minerva. You let him touch you. You deserve this Minerva and you know this." He growled forcing her chest against hers his breathe was hard.

"You will learn Minerva; you will be 'good' you will do as I say!" He muttered his tongue circling her ear.

"Albus please no more… I can't take anymore." She crocked it was painful to talk. Albus smiled wickedly his eyes darting over her body again and again. He pulled out his wand again and pointed it at her chest, muttering curse after curse. He didn't stop; he kept muttering curses and spells while forcing Muggle tortures to the poor broken woman at the same time. He didn't seem to care; he seemed to take pleasure in causing her pain.

"Say my name." He whispered into her ear. She didn't understand but she said it anyway not wanting to upset him anymore.

"Albus." She muttered quietly.

"And what am I?"

"The most powerful wizard ever created." She groaned in pain as his fingernails dug into her hips.

"Scream it! Let those filthy prisoners hear it! Who am I?" He growled digging his nails in even deeper.

"YOU'RE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE THE MOST POWERFUL WIZARD OF ALL TIMES." She screamed her voice slightly horse.

"AND WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME MINERVA?" He growled equally as load.

"I love you…" She muttered her voice weak it didn't seem to fit her body.

"I know Minerva I know. And you're going to listen to me now yes?"

"Yes master." She whispered sounding like a house elf.

"Good girl," He muttered imitating Alastor spitefully. "Sleep now my love, you've had a hard day, sleep." And she did he couldn't tell what had made her fall asleep so quickly. Maybe his magic was better then he thought or maybe those tortures had tired her out.

"Severus?" Tonks asked quietly as she cradled Snape in her short arms. He was still breathing thankfully but his dark eyes still hadn't opened.

"Will he be all right Professor??" Harry questioned his voice trembling slightly.

"Should expect so." Alastor sniffed gingerly. "But after the way Dumbledore looked at him I can't say… I'm worried about Minerva." He answered staring out the window. How he longed to be out there.

"You know he won't hurt Minerva you know he loves her!" Arthur insisted.

"There's a very fine line between love and hate Arthur. Minerva just crossed it… didn't you hear the way she screamed no when he asked is she was defying him. He's done something to her before. I've been trying to contact her for the last hour I keep getting the same thing over and over. 'Help me, oh please god help me. What have I ever done to deserve such pain! Make him stop please make him stop! Why is he doing this to me? Please make him stop. I'll be good I'll do anything he wants! I'll be better for him! I'll force myself to be better. Just please stop this now!' She keeps screaming it! She won't shut up! She won't go away she keeps begging me to help her but I can't reach her. She's a sister to me," Alastor muttered this cell was driving him mad he couldn't take it anymore. "That bastard is in there doing anything he bloody well likes to her! And I can't help her! I promised her… I promised her that if she was in trouble then I would save her. Not anyone else, me!" He moaned slamming his fists against the cold wall this of course didn't result in anything but bruised palms. The door flew open with a horrific bang. Dumbledore stood in the doorway he closed the door and sank onto the bed.

"What did you do to her?" Alastor snapped advancing on Albus, Arthur held him back.

"Nothing she didn't deserve… or want," He grinned like a small boy who had just found out Christmas was coming early. "She seems to like the way I touch her, the way I look at her. The way I force myself onto her, well I guess most women have never tried something so brutal I really suggest they do. Maybe you should try it on Molly, Arthur I'm sure she would enjoy it." Albus laughed cruelly he was crazy… it was that simple.

"Have you ever seen her naked Alastor? Oh I bet you have… probably not in life but in dreams yes. Wouldn't you just love to touch her Alastor? To feel her soft flesh against yours? To screw her?" Albus asked his grin wide and sinister.

"You're disgusting. She's family. " Alastor growled at him.

"Oh I know… but that wouldn't stop you would it," Albus grinned. "I believe our dear Minerva is getting very tired of being indoors I plan to take her out tomorrow to see the minister. Oh I can imagine the headlines. MINISTER OF MAGIC DEAD! DUMBLEDORE TAKES HIS PLACE! MCGONAGALL THE NEW HEADMISTRESS OF HOGWARTS! ALL MUGGLE BORNS GO MISSING AT HOGWARTS!

It's going to be great don't you think…" His laughter was high and menacing.

"They will know you're up to something! They'll take you down! You'll go to Azkaban you'll get the Dementors kiss! Lord knows you deserve it!" Arthur snapped.

"If anyone needs the kiss, its you!" Ron growled.

"I see… still sticking up for your disgusting Mud-blood friends… lets just see how smug you are tomorrow." He giggled softly and left the room with a huge bang of the door.


	14. chapter 14

Chapter 14-

The morning sun shone through the small gap in the curtains, the bright rays of light shone down on Minerva's bare shoulder. Albus Dumbledore awoke moments later and got out of the warm bed, he didn't even glance at the sleeping woman as he passed her on his way over to the windows.

He pulled the curtains open harshly and turned to watch the reaction from the sleeping woman, the reaction he received was not the one he thought he would get. He had expected her to sit up in bed and curse at him but she didn't, in fact she just lay there, not moving. He waited a few moments longer before crossing the room and reaching her side in a few long strides.

"Minerva!" he questioned

He received no answer and he placed his hand on her bare shoulder, he squeezed it tightly but still she didn't wake. She felt slightly cooler than usual but he could make out a faint pulse. He rolled her over on to her back and pulled the covers from her bare body. He noticed that the sheets below were soaked in blood, why hadn't he noticed it before. He looked over her body to see if he could see where the blood was coming from but he couldn't see anything.

"Wake up!" he ordered as he clutched her face with his hand "Minerva, listen to me!"

He shook her again and then cradled her body up against his and rocked her from side to side; he kissed the top of head.

"You made me do it Minerva," he told her "you defied me! I didn't want this to end like this; I want you to rule by my side. I may be evil but I do love and that love is for you! Come on love, wake up!"

Minerva groaned slightly as her eyes flickered open but then closed again, she didn't have enough strength to keep her eyes open. She knew that she was being held in someone's arms and she knew who they belonged to but she didn't want to be in his arms any longer. She heard his words clearly as he spoke them but to her they were empty, she didn't want his love if it was to be like this.

"I'll go and fetch help!" he told her.

She felt him lay her back down on the bed and cover her with the black satin sheets, she heard him leave the room and she tried to slow her breathing down as it was hurting her. His words then had sounded so meaningful, he almost sounded like the old Albus but she knew that the old Albus never existed. She let sleep claim her once more.

The door to the makeshift prison flew open and Albus Dumbledore swept into the room, he scanned the room and saw Severus Snape curled up in the corner. Albus marched over and grabbed Severus's arms roughly and pulled him up on to his shaky feet, Severus was still weak from the curse battering he had received yesterday.

"Stand up!" ordered Albus who was looking at Severus with disgust.

"Please no more," pleaded Severus who sounded like a frightened child "I'll join you!"

"I have not come for you for that reason Snape," growled Albus "Minerva needs your help!"

"Minerva!" asked Alastor Moody jumping to his feet and walking towards Albus "What have you done to her?"

"You could be of some help as well!" announced Albus as he looked at Alastor with large eyes.

"I will do anything to help Minerva!" replied Alastor with clenched fists.

"I know that Moody," said Albus with a smile "but you will never touch her how I touch her."

"You're disgusting!" growled Alastor

"Well I would love to continue chatting but I have more pressing matters to attend to," said Albus looking around the room at the remaining members of the order "Moody help the pitiful excuse of a potion master along to my rooms."

Moody offered to help Severus but Severus refused his help, he straightened up his back and threw his shoulders back with determination. He strode out after Albus with Alastor bringing up the rear, the door closed behind them.

The two men rushed after Albus as he swept along the corridor and the stairs leading to the master bedroom.

"She is in there," he told them "no funny business Moody, I'll be watching you!"

Both Moody and Snape ignored what Albus had said and rushed into the room and over to where Minerva was sleeping. Severus looked over her and shook his head as he glanced at Moody.

"We can't do anything for her without our wands!" said Alastor as he turned to look at Albus

"You think I'm going to hand over your wands," replied Albus with an arched eyebrow "You tell me what to do and I'll do it!"

"We can do this quicker if we have our wands!" carried on Alastor.

"Do not play me like a FOOL Moody!" warned Albus pointing his wand at the former Auror.

"Fine," sneered Alastor as he turned his attention back to Minerva "you're have to come closer!"

Albus stepped closer and waited for the instructions from Severus while Alastor tried to reach Minerva through their secret connection. He wasn't having any luck in reaching her till she regained conciseness when Albus had managed to stop the internal bleeding he had caused the night before. Minerva opened her mind to Alastor and he was distressed to hear that she had wanted them to let her die because she couldn't do this any longer and that she was also ashamed because she had let her friends down. Alastor tried to reassure but she quickly closed her mind to him as she opened her eyes and looked around at the three men around her.

"Good to see you back with me Minerva." said Albus taking hold of her hand and squeezing it, she flinched at his touch and that surprised him "don't flinch my dear, it's all okay now."

"I'm sorry for worrying you!" she said rather timidly.

"Are you ready for a trip?" asked Albus "We are going to pay a visit to the minister this afternoon and how you like would to be headmistress of Hogwarts? Ssshhh you don't have to answer that yet, you need to retain your strength for this afternoon."

Minerva closed her eyes and called out to Alastor in her mind.

"I'm going to kill Albus Dumbledore if it's the last I do!" she told him "I will avenge the death of Remus and Hermione and all the other innocents!"


	15. chap 15 by angeldust

Chapter 15

Minerva McGonagall was helpless she watched as the ex Minister of Magic fell to the ground his head banging against the wall his body twitching even though his brain was dead. She couldn't help him, he was gone and she had done nothing to stop it. He didn't scream Minerva had always called him spineless wimp. Yet now as she looked at the remains of a man once well respected she saw he wasn't. She knew the pain must have been intense yet he didn't scream he bit his lip and put up with the pain. He was a brave soul indeed. She watched as Albus placed Fudge's wand on the floor next to him. He turned to look at her she was crying again.

"What?" He barked he was in a foul mood. She didn't answer him she just shook her head.

"They'll say its suicide. A letter will be sent to me tomorrow morning I will of course accept. You will take my place at Hogwarts. You'll get a visit from me at the start of term feast. The future of the mud bloods will be history and any one who doesn't join me will join them." He smiled wickedly his white teeth clashing terribly with his red lips.

"Come my love," He snarled picking up his consort's hand and holding her close to him. "We need to go now, that Weasley boy will be here soon and if he finds us here… well I don't think Molly would be to happy would she?"

The rest of the day passed rapidly, Minerva soon found herself in her companions bedroom undoing the buttons on her dress as he watched her with lust filled eyes. She looked around desperately she had to get out of this after last night there was no-way she could let him touch her again.

"Albus I'm… still a bit sore from last night and I feel very tired. I fear I may not be able to… live up to your standards." He just smiled at her and held out his hands she took them gradually.

"My love you could never fail to meet my standards but if you still feel sore and tired I will let you sleep I wish to cause you no more pain." He beamed up at her… had he just said that. Thoughts of the Albus she had once knew flooded back to her but this time she was able to repel them easily. She changed to her nightwear and slid under the covers he gripped her waist instantly and pulled her closer to his warm body. His lips found hers only softly before he lent down and rested his head against her humble breast seeking a comfort only she could give him.

"I never want to hurt you again my love, please don't make me. I know this is hard for you we're making history we're changing the world. I love you. I don't care about anything else… if we fail at least I will still have you by my side. At least I will still be able to feel your love." He whispered before curling up to her and falling asleep. 'Maybe he's right,' Minerva thought to herself. 'His vision was so real maybe it's true.' She scolded herself for thinking such things. She looked down at the man who had been called Albus. What he was called now she didn't know. He was getting to her she could tell she glanced around the room what she was looking for she didn't know. His wand maybe… no she knew he kept his wand in the locked draw she wouldn't be able to get it. Her gaze fell on the small knife he had used on her a few days ago. She could… just lean over and take it. He wouldn't even have to know it was her. She looked down at him he looked so innocent. His hands stroked her back leisurely, hands that just hours before had killed an innocent person. The knife looked extremely tempting now… maybe she could just. She scolded herself again he was more powerful then she could ever hope to be. Yet he was asleep.


	16. escape

Chapter 16 Escape by quill of Minerva

Minerva looked down at the sleeping man and came to a decision. She lent forward and placed a loving tender kiss on his cheek before reaching across for the knife. She held it in her small delicate hand and studied it carefully; in all her years she had never killed anyone. While she had been an Auror, she would simply weaken them and bring them to trial. She ran her fingers over the blade and bit her lip as she sliced through a bit of her finger.

"Albus!" she called as she hid the knife behind her back "Albus!"

There was no answer from him, which was what she wanted as she knew he was in deep sleep. She lent down again and kissed him on the lips, she whispered 'I do love you Albus Dumbledore'. She brought the hand that held the knife up above her head and drove it into his chest; she repeated the action over and over again. His eyes flew open and he looked at her with confusion, he opened his mouth to say something but didn't get chance to. Minerva watched as blood trickled out of his mouth and mixed with his white beard. The knife slipped from her blood stained hand and fell to the bed. She moved on to her knees and looked down at him, she felt for a pulse but she couldn't find one. She quickly got to her feet, she was shaking and tears flowed from her eyes and she looked at the man she loved, regardless of what he had become. She moved across the room and picked up the box that contained all the orders wands, she knew that Alastor would be able to pick the lock. She slipped on a nightgown and rushed out to the room.

She ran down the corridor and down the steps towards the make shift cell that her friend's were being held in. She reached the door and quickly unbolted the locks, her blood stained hands shaking violently as she pushed opened the doors. The door swung open revealing all the remaining members of the order wide awake, she looked around the room and should she could see the scared looks on their faces.

"Come on," she cried "we must get out of here."

"Minerva!" exclaimed Alastor who stepped forward "You're shaking, what has, the bastard done to you!"

"I stabbed him Alastor," cried Minerva who was still shaking "can you open this thing?"

"Stabbed him?" questioned Alastor

"Yes!" screamed Minerva as she tried to unlock the box herself.

"Is he dead?" asked Arthur

"I think so!" replied Minerva "Please can we go!"

"Calm down." said Alastor as he pulled the shaking woman in his arms and held tight "Severus could you unlock the box. Everyone lets get out of here quickly."

"Shouldn't someone check to see if he is really dead?" asked Tonks

"No, no, no, no!" sobbed Minerva into Alastor's worn robes.

"We need to get her out of here!" answered Alastor as he knocked her in his arms.

"I can't unlock it!" announced Severus "There might be something outside, I could use."

"Everyone ready?" asked Tonks

They all nodded and Minerva pulled away from Alastor's embrace, she rushed for the door and peered around it. They soon moved out of the room and made their way along the corridor and down another flight of stairs that lead to the front door and their freedom. Harry and Ron unbolted the front door and they poured out into the street outside.

"Let's go to the ministry!" announced Alastor.

"Wait!" cried Ron "Mum and Ginny are still in there, we haven't seen them for days."

"Where are they Minerva?" asked Alastor

"Erm....." she said as she tried to stop herself shaking, she wiped her bloodstained hands on her nightgown "I'll go and get them, I know a short cut."

"Minerva," said Alastor "Are you sure you can go back in there?"

"I'll be out with them in a few minutes." she reassured him with a small smile.

Alastor watched as she darted back inside Grimmauld place, he began to pace up and down the pavement while Severus tried to pick the lock.

"Professor Snape!" said Ron kneeling down beside him "I can have a go?"

"What makes you think you can do it?" questioned Severus

"Fred and George Weasley are my brothers." replied Ron

"Very true," answered Severus "have a go."

Back inside the house, Minerva ran along the corridor with bare feet till she reached the kitchen. She unlocked the door and pushed it open. Ginny jumped into her mother's arms as the door swung open, both Weasley women breathed a sigh of relief when they saw who it was.

"Oh Merlin Minerva," exclaimed Molly as she observed the blood on Minerva's hands and nightgown. "What has happened?"

"We didn't need that poison after all," said Minerva "I stabbed him but no time for that now, we have to get out of here."

Molly and Ginny didn't need to be told twice; they jumped to their feet and followed Minerva out of the kitchen and along the corridor. Ginny raced ahead and flung herself into her father's arms as soon as she reached the outside, Molly did the exact same moments later. Minerva stopped running, she was still sore after the brutal attack she had suffered at the hands of the man she foolishly loved. As she made her way towards the front door, she heard Ginny scream with terror and Alastor to urge her to hurry. She nearly reached the door when she heard a voice that sent chills through her exhausted body.

"Minerva!" said the voice full of rage.

Minerva tried to make it to the door and she saw Alastor race up the stairs towards her but it was to late because the front door slammed shut, locking Minerva in the house and locking the others out of the house. Minerva began to shake violently again as she heard the footsteps gaining on her.


	17. sad endings

(thanks to all for getting this far but sadly this is the end of the fic :( Both me and Clayre want to thakn everyone who read this and reviewed big hugs to you all!)

Chapter 17 - By Angeldust

"You foolish girl!" He growled as he gripped her neck then flung her viciously across the floor.

"You spineless bitch," He spat down at her placing a few well aimed kicks into her abdomen. "How dare you! How dare you think you can kill me with a knife! How long have you been planning this Minerva? Since I killed Fudge, since the beginning? Answer me woman!" She was bleeding when she looked up at him a long cut ran down her left cheek.

"Since the day you turned against us." She whispered chocking slightly on her own blood. His fist landed on her face and sent her sliding across the floor again.

"You, you slut! You let me touch me you let me hold you! I welcomed you into my bed, I gave you a second chance to live and this is how you repay me? You said you loved me!" He yelled throwing himself into the small chair near the stairs.

"I do… I do love you. You've changed this… this thing you've changed into this muggle hater your not the Albus I used to know." She whispered again her voice soft and raspy. Dumbledore ignored her he fished around in his robes for a while before pulling out his wand. He looked over at the broken woman his eyes piercing into her hardly dressed form.

"Stand up!" He growled. She didn't listen to him at first she just sat there staring up at him. "I said stand up!"

He watched her as she tried to stand she managed to get to her feet eventually but after that all she could do was groan and end up back on her knees again. He sighed and walked over to her he picked her up easily and took her into the living room where he sat her down on the cold unused sofa. He waited for her to settle into her new surroundings before gripping her arms and turning her round to face him. He cupped her face softly and trailed his thumb across her cheek bone sending shivers up and down her spine. He then pulled his wand back out and pointed it at her she didn't move. She didn't fight she didn't scream she just sat there motionless. Her dark eyes staring up at him.

"Avar…" She flinched slightly then waited for the pain to come. "Avar…." She held her breath and waited. His breathing was deep his hand shaking Minerva focused on her hands not once looking at him.

"God damn you Minerva! Why do you have to be so beautiful?" She looked up at him; he was crying huge silvery tears fell down his face and into his blood stained beard. "I promised myself the first time I held you. The first time you curled up into my arms to sleep. I promised myself that if you ever did something like this I would be able to kill you. I would be able to let you go. I… I can't! Your eyes the way you look at me there's just something there some kind of innocence that I know will never be found again in any body if you die." He trailed his hands sharply across his eyes. He sighed again then held out his wand to her.

"You have three choices… you can wait for the ministry and hand me other to the dementors that would be easiest for you and me… I'll be able to forget after the kiss. You could use my wand and finish me off. Or… you could run away with me. We could go anywhere we could do anything, if you want me to I will act again if you ask me to I will act like your old Albus. If you ask you know I will Minerva if you ask I would give you the world. Hurry and make your decision your friends have all ready called the ministry. They should be here any second." Minerva was puzzled how could he go from wanting to kill to wanting her to run away with him so quickly. She looked up at him he was shaking and looking round the room as if he had never seen it before.

"Albus…" She started he interrupted her by placing a heavy kiss on her lips. His tongue explored her mouth so leisurely that she couldn't help but moan into his mouth and move closer to him. She hardly noticed the order and the ministry Auror's crash into the house and if she did she didn't care anymore.

'He's willing to give up everything for me he was willing to go to Azkaban to make me happy.' The words played over and over again he is willing to die for me.

Alastor couldn't believe the sight in front of him, there they were the darkest wizard of all time and his best friend tangled in each other's arms. He couldn't believe it he was kissing her and what was worse SHE was kissing him back. 'It's fake she's under a spell a potion she has to be.' Albus looked up at her and smiled softly muttering something about it finally being his time. Alastor grabbed his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore no-one hurt Minerva and lived to tell the tale not with Mad-eye around. He watched as Albus fell limp in Minerva's arms, She looked down at him and gasped in terror.

"Albus?" She said softly shaking the motionless body. "ALBUS!" She screamed, her heart ached her head was spinning her eyes were blurred with withheld tears. She had never experienced such pain, she had been under the pain curse many times but that had just been physical pain it was nothing compared to this. She didn't hear Alastor walk over to her. She was dreaming it was all too real she couldn't take it, she felt Alastor grip her shoulders tightly.

"Ssshhh it's over now… he's dead he's gone this time." He was quite taken back when she whirled around and began sobbing into his robes.

"I don't want him to be dead, he wanted me to run away with him he was going to change he was going to change!" She cried burying herself into his chest.

"Ssshhh its ok it's ok." He whispered stroking her back softly with his scared hands.

"It's not! It never will be."

The funeral for Albus Dumbledore was held weeks later people form all over the world came to see the man they remembered not the man he had turned into to. Minerva McGonagall became Hogwarts new headmistress. She led the school wisely through both hard times and good. She wasn't the same as she had been though she was quiet and was seen rarely, only on main advents. It was a known fact that she locked herself away in her office every day. Rumour had it that she spent hours looking at a picture of her lost love, others said that Dumbledore had became a ghost and lived up in her office. But most were sure she spent her hours with him after all Albus Dumbledore had cheated death once at Grimmauld place why couldn't he do it again. Sadly no one ever did find out what she did in the hours she spent alone locked away from civilisation.

The end


End file.
